This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This protocol is studying interactions between cells from the lungs and micro-organisms. Changes to lung cells caused by bacteria, and the ability of other substances to improve the capability of lung cells to kill bacteria in the test-tube will be studied.